Nice to Kill You
Nice to Kill You is the 5th case in Alternate Reality, and the 5th case of the Constantinople district. Plot After learning that Constantine XII hid in a Constantinople hotel, the team ran over to there, Elaine and the Player entered the lobby, and while, Constantine wasn't there, one of his guards Alexadrious Metaxas, certainly was,. In fact, he had a spear through his abdomen. They quickly had to begin another investigation, and added hacker Ayda Bozer to the suspect list and hotel manager Birol Atalar to the suspect list, they then learned the King and the royal guards went to a circus, which is where they added ringmaster Aydogan Buker to the suspect list Afterwards, they were apprached by Samantha Carr that she found Constantine XII's plane, which is where Elaine and the Player went off to, there they added prostitute Ayvaz Büyükaçay and spoke to Ayda again, who said that Alexadrious was gonna sabotage the Constantinople internet so bad, it'd fry every Turkish electronic in the city, she knew, she hacked into his phone, which detailed this, this, of course angered her to no end. Soon after, the team investigated the circus again, here they finally added Constantine to the suspect list, and spoke to Aydogan, who said he was raised to hate Greeks by his parents, but he was doubtful of the supposed evil of the Greeks, but after Alexadrious stabbed his dog, he realized his mother was right, and said that Greeks wee now banned from his circus After thus, the team learned that Constantine was trying to take off via his plane, there, they stopped him, and questioned him about this r suspicions, which he denied, he said they were like Alexadrious, he was a rebel, and had a similar enough voice as him to be confused as King. He then said he wouldn't leave until the murder was solved, they then spoke to Ayvaz, who said Alexadrious was infruariating, he treated her like she didn't exist, claimed that he had more important things to do, something Ayvaz doubted, But ok was questioned Again as well, and he said he barely saw Alaxdrious, but he did find the royal guard to be a accretive fellow, but he kept his feelings at bay, as they didn't contribute to his line of work. The team then arrested Birol Atalar for the murder, hw initially denied it, but he finally admitted, he said he killed Alexadrious, he said that he heard firm a source that the Greeks had Ak Ata killed, and Ak was a friend if his,and knowing it was the Greek government doing this infuriated him, he knew They were here, he saw them, but he couldn't kill anyone, that was, until he wnt to investigate the room, and what he saw shocked him, there was a war plan underneath a plate of Kebab about going to war against the Ottoman Empire, and he served some time in the military, and this plan could've worked. Birol knew he couldn't kill Constantine, but he could send him a message, so he grabbed a spear from.the back room, nd trusted it in Alaxadrious's abdomen, it.did sadden him that he had to kill, but he had to show a lesson. He was sentenced to 37 years in prison After that, Chief Peter Nurryson wanted to see the player, he wanted to talk to them about a issue that had been plaguing him for a while, then Austin approached the player that he had news, and needed to speak to the player ASAP. Upon meeting the Player, Austin said that there was a problem, Constantine XII may fly off soon, which would take the evidence with him, which is not good, so he wants the Player to join him to the plane, upon investigating it, there was a encrypted device, which, upon examination by Samantha, was so encrypted that she couldn't break through, but there was a ray of hope, someone had hacked into it earlier, and i was even successful, it was the handiwork of one of the suspects, Ayda Bozer, who did it, so the team questioned Ayda, who admitted she did hack into it, but she didn't go far, she had needed help. Samantha knew that she needed help, and even though she hated hackers, she asked Ayda if she'd help her hack into the device, which Ayda accepted on the condition that she was payed, Samantha, clearly frustrated accepted the hacker's offer, and they did make headway, but it wasn't much, it was that coded, Ayda said she'd need several weeks of hacking with Samantha to get all the information, which she was willing to do if she was payed, which Samantha, clearly ticked off, accepted, the information they got from the little information they were able to get was that the Greeks had a spy of Turkish descent in Constantinople Austin pondered this, a Turkish spy for the Greeks, he ruled out Baser and his assassin as they didn't seem like spies, Akburç too was a possibility, but Austin doubted it, he seemed too hateful of the Greeks, French transfer student Alexandre was long dead and quite French, not Turkish, though they knew Constantine's guards approached him and Behçet Aydin...who was Turkish, who they spoke to several times..Austin thought Behçet was the spy, so they spoke to the Janitor, who denied working with the "filthy Greeks" they murdered his entire family, threatened his country, and invaded countless times, why would he be a spy, he also pointed out he was a janitor, what use could he have for the Greeks, and said they best have more evidence if they wished to convict him of treason. Austin was determined he was right, and told the janitor he had his eyes on him. The player then met with Peter, who looked tired, he mentioned how he never wanted to take the reigns of chief, he only did so because Mustafa V and King James VIII of Scotland trusted him more than a certain other person, but he never wanted to, he took it with arms, and now that it looks like they have to take down a King, he doesn't know how much paperwork and responsibility he can take, he doesn't even think he can even do it, this is a police force, not a federal agency, he couldn't handle being a chief, much less the head of a government agency, he needed someone to lighten the load. The chief apologized for the vent, he said he had to say it, but he is concerned about the prosecution thing, they can't arrest King Constantine, not unless they're a government agency, so he and the player spoke to Suleiman III, who said that he couldn't let them, not until they proved they had the capabilities to be a government agency, after all, the government needed skilled people, not just anyone. The Player and the Chief visited the crime scene, Chief Nurryson looked panicked, as he searched for something to get the Sultan and Grand Vizier to promote them to government agency as that's the only way they can catch King Constantine XII and bring him to justice, he and the player did find a USB drive dropped by Elaine, which, upon analysis by Samantha, did indeed hold all the information to their investigations, and upon showing it to Suleiman III, he said he didn't entirely know if he could allow them, however he would allow them to stand as security in the negations with King Constantine XII and King James VIII of Scotland over some border disputes, that'll be their test, and told them to go back to their stations Later, Peter looked calm as ever and ordered the team to prepare to stand as security, for the test, he also ordered for Ayda Bozer to never walk into the station again, she was a hacker, a borderline criminal, can't be seen collaborating ith them, they have to set a good example. And so, the team went off to the negotiations... Summary Victim: Alexadrious Metaxas (stebbed through the abdomen) Murder Weapon: Spear 'Killer: Not yet incriminated ' Suspects Ayda Bozer "Hacker" The suspect has been to Greece The suspect uses Rhine The suspect gambles Suspect's appearance The suspect has a oil stain Birol Atalar "Hotel manager" The suspect has been to Greece The suspect uses Rhine The suspect gambles Suspect's appearance The suspect has an oil stain Aydogan Buker "Ringmaster" The suspect has been to Greece The suspect uses Rhine The suspect gambles Ayvaz Büyükaçay "Prostitute" The suspect gamble Suspect's appearance The suspect has an oil stain Constantine XII "King of Greece" The suspect has been to Greece The suspect uses Rhine The suspect gambles Quasi-suspects Killer's profile The killer has been to Greece The killer uses Rine The killer Gambles The killer is over 30 The killer has a oil stain Steps